


Turnabout's Fair Play

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len is a shameless flirt, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, meet cute, no powers au, not-so-easy-mark!Barry, pickpocket!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len identifies Barry as an easy mark for a lesson in pickpocketing. It's not until later that he realizes that he, too, is missing something he rather needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout's Fair Play

Len and Barry meet in what could probably be considered an unconventional way. Len had identified Barry as an easy mark while teaching someone how to properly pick a pocket. He did the standard bump and grab and of course it worked. He got the kid’s wallet, easy peasy.

It wasn’t until later that Len realized his own wallet was missing. After retracing his steps and looking everywhere, he finally came to terms with what had happened. 

He found the kid’s number in his wallet and made the phone call, completely ignoring his sister’s hysterical laughter as he walked into another room for the call and slammed the door.

“I think you have something of mine,” Len said when the kid picked up.

“What a coincidence, I think you have something of mine, too,” the kid’s tone was entirely too amused for Len’s tastes. But, he had to admit that if the shoe was on the other foot he’d probably be just as amused on the phone as this kid was.

“Let’s meet up somewhere to swap. Have you heard of a bar called–”

“Uh-uh. I’m not meeting some hot thief at some unfamiliar dive. Meet me at Jitters, I know you know where that is,” Barry interrupted, and Len had to respect the kid. You couldn’t live in Central City for a week and not know where Jitters was. It was a safer and more practical choice.

Catching what Len had been doing earlier today and turning the tables on him the way he did clearly wasn’t a one-off lucky thing, this kid was no sap.

A slow smirk spread across Len’s features, “you think I’m hot?”

“I-I! That is…um….see…now wait a minute…”

The kid’s flustered stammering was adorable and Len leaned against the door, relaxing now. Oh yes, he could deal with this.

“You’re not so bad yourself, kid,” Len replied, thinking back to earlier that day when he’d identified Barry as an easy mark, apparently mistakenly.

Hell, the kid even took a good photo ID picture. That was almost unheard of.

“W-what?? I’m…I’m not a kid! And…and what??”

“Don’t get so worked up. I’ll meet you at Jitters tomorrow morning. What time?” Len wasn’t keen on spending all day without his wallet, after all, and he doubted Barry Allen was, either.

“I-I was, um…thinking 8:00?” Apparently, Len had Barry so worked up he had forgotten he was the one calling the shots here.

Cute.

“Works out fine for me. See you tomorrow morning, Barry,” Len replied, practically purring the kid’s name and hanging up to the sweet sounds of more adorable stammering.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could've done with more detail before the phone call, but...originally this was supposed to be a short headcanon. :p


End file.
